


The Family that Plays Together

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!AU: Oh the joy of blended families. Ennis, Jack, and their kids attempt to play softball together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family that Plays Together

"Ghost man on second."

"That ain't true. He had to run to third, and I got him out!"

"Isn't, Jenny."

"He wasn't forced," Bobby yelled.

"Was so," Jenny answered.

"Dad, she doesn't know the rules!"

Jack, swinging his softball bat to get the feel of it before Ennis's pitch, didn't say anything.

"Jenny," Ennis started in his stiff, annoyed voice, "don't you argue with Bobby if you don't know the rules."

"You shouldn't use a double negative, Daddy," Junior said from first base.

"The ghost man should be on first now anyway, Bobby," Jack called.

Bobby obligingly walked to second, leaving Junior alone at first plate.

"I need to pee," Jenny screeched.

Ennis was mid-pitch when she yelled it, and the ball flew wild, hitting Jack in the shoulder. Jack hissed and made noises that were clearly barely-veiled curses.

"Now look what you done," Bobby yelled.

"Did," Junior yelled back. "Look what she _did_. And Jenny, you are getting on my last nerve."

"You ain't alone in that," Ennis mumbled.

"But I got to pee!"

"Junior, you want to take your sister inside to the bathroom?"

"Yessir." Junior walked from first to third where she grabbed Jenny's hand and dragged her back up towards the house.

"You alright there?," Ennis asked.

Jack nodded. "Don't flatter yourself. Your balls ain't that fast."

"Aren't," Bobby supplied.

"Goddammnit, not you too."

Ennis laughed. "Maybe it's 'bout time we cut up that watermelon."

"But we haven't finished the game," Bobby whined.

"Well, we can finish tomorrow," Ennis asserted.

"Come on, Bob. Watermelon sounds good right now. I think Miss Jenny's a little tired of the heat, anyway."

Bobby grumbled as he picked up the bat and ball, following them to the house. "But I thought we were going to go swimming in the river tomorrow?"


End file.
